


Time to be honest

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenges, M/M, yahtzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey is working as a photographer for a news magazine and it gets more and more difficult for Zeke to deal with it.





	Time to be honest

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: honest

Casey put his backpack down and turned back to his boyfriend, sighing deeply.

„There is no need to worry; it's only a short trip this time. I promise you, I will be back to your birthday next week.“

Zeke pulled his face.  
„Pretty vague promise. Wouldn't be the first time that your plans suddenly change.“

„Good god, what's wrong with you today? You know, there is never a guarantee in my job.“

Zeke kept quiet for a moment before he answered.  
„Sometimes I wish you would have a normal job in an office or as a teacher at a school.“

Casey frowned.  
„You can't be serious. I would hate that. I'm a photographer with all my heart, and you knew about that. You've told me, that this is not a problem for you.“

„Yes,“ Zeke agreed.  
„I know how hard you've worked for it to get this job at the Globe magazine. You are their number one photographer, and for sure you deserve it. Because your pictures are brilliant. Even I can see this.

I have no right to stand in your way. But I can't help it, I hate the thought that you put yourself in danger every time to do the best job. You try to play it down, tells me funny anecdotes when you come back home.

But I'm not blind. I know what's going in the world. The places you visit are not holiday resorts. And I can see what it makes with you, the horror in your eyes and the nightmares. 

I'm worried, Casey, where all this will go to, for you, for us. And it gets more and more difficult with every time you leave. I don't know how long I still can deal with it.“

Casey blinked repeatedly; Zeke knew he tried hard to fight his tears back. And he felt guilty. For sure this was not the right moment for an honest talk like this. It was long overdue, yes, but Casey was ready to leave for his next job, and he needed a clear head to deal with everything that might wait for him.

„Sorry,“ he murmured and tried to pull him into his arms.  
„I didn't mean...“

Loud honking from the outside interrupted them; Casey stepped back, grabbing for his backpack and the camera equipment again.  
„I need to go,“ he murmured, avoiding eye contact.   
„We can talk when I'm back.“

:::

It was almost four weeks later when Casey was lying in Zeke's arms again, crying uncontrollably. Not caring about the other people at the airport who already threw half curious, half disapproving glances at them, Zeke held him as tight as he could, trying to fight down his own overwhelming feelings.

„I'm sorry,“ Casey sniffed.  
„I'm so sorry. I've... I've tried to contact you several times, but the phone and internet lines were all malfunctional and we couldn't leave the camp for about two weeks because the rebels had barricaded themselves in the mountains nearby.

I knew you would go nuts when you don't get any sign of life by me, but I couldn't do anything about it, Zeke. I tried, again and again, but I couldn't.“

„Hey, hey.“  
Zeke swallowed down the lump in his throat.  
„It's okay. It's okay, now you are back. That's all what counts.“

Still shaking Casey broke away.  
„No, no it's not okay,“ he said, his voice surprisingly calm.  
„I'm so sorry, Zeke, I've never thought about it, what all this means for you. But I should have known it. Most news-reporter I know are living alone, because no relationship last for long. The stress for the partner is too much, a life full of fear and trembling uncertainty.

I've closed my eyes to it because I didn't want to face the truth. I didn't want to make a decision.“

„Case,“ Zeke interrupted him.  
„I can live with it.“  
All he hoped for was that the trembling of his voice wasn't all too obvious.

Casey looked up, with eyes, dark-rimmed and so tired that it almost broke Zeke's heart. Then he slowly shook his head.  
„Time to be honest, Zeke. I know how hard you try to play your feelings down. But one day, when I come home, you won't be here anymore. And I can't even blame you.

During the long days the camp, where we couldn't do much more than to wait, I have had a lot of time to think about my life and where I want to be in ten years. Maybe I could be one of the best payed photographer, maybe the biggest magazines of the world will offer me a job. All what I've always dreamed about.

But the prize is too high. This job changes me; all I can think about is the next trip, the next sensational photo, and I'm ready to do almost everything to get what I want. 

When I left you this time, you've tried to tell me about your feeling, but I didn't listen. I just was angry because you started a fight.“

Suddenly tears were sparkling in eyes.  
„I'm sorry, Zeke. I never wanted to hurt you.“

„Hey, geek boy,“ Zeke said. It always made Casey smile when he called him like that this; even if it was only a halfhearted try this time, it was much better than the deep lostness he had found in his eyes before.  
„I know that. And I'm stronger than you think I am. You won't get rid of me so easily.“

Casey kept quiet for a moment, before answering.  
„I've made a decision, Zeke. Before we go home, can we please make a short stop at the Globe? I need to talk with Eric.“

Even if he had expected something different, Zeke did fight his disappointment and nodded.  
„Okay. I guess he's already desperately waiting for your pics.“

„I will tell him that he needs to look for another top photographer. Though I can't quit from here to now; he gave me a chance when I was still an inexperienced freshman, right after college. I will always be thankful for that. But no more trips to whatever hot spots of the world. Finally a normal life. Together with you.“

Zeke swallowed; it was this what he had waited and hoped for since months, but suddenly he was not sure anymore if it was the right step. Casey loved what he did, despite his words, and the last he wanted was that one day he would regret it that he had given up his dream for him.  
„Are you sure? You are so talented, you shouldn't give up photography. Not because of me.“

A slight smile sneaked on Casey's face.  
„I'm not giving up; I'm thinking of a compromise you can hopefully live with. No Globe anymore, no hunting for news around the world anymore. But I will look for a job at one of the smaller nature or traveling magazines in Boston. Though I guess I will still have to travel from time to time, most of the days I would come home to you in the evening.

How does this sound to you?“

Finally Zeke relaxed, after endless sleepless nights and days full of desperate waiting for at least some words, that Casey okay, he felt finally able to breath again. He pulled Casey back into his arms.  
„Sounds perfect,“ he murmured, and though he usually was not a guy for open emotions, he didn't try to hide his tears this time.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> written for: Get your words out (Dreamwidth) Yahtzee 2018


End file.
